The Last Link
by PokeTail
Summary: He couldn't believe what he was seeing; more like he wouldn't believe it. What was thought to be a simple job to them turned out to be more that they could handle. The last link to Gray's past is severed and he loses all hope.


**I would just like to apologise in advance to anyone who may want to kill me after reading this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya know...**

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; more like he wouldn't believe it. What was thought to be a simple job to them turned out to be more that they could handle.

It had started with a special request, asking for Fairy Tail's strongest to team up with Lamia Scale to defeat a demon that had been hiding underground of the village of Eastgriffin. So you can imagine Fairy Tail's reactions to this news. Wendy was delighted that she had the chance to work alongside her best friend Chelia after so long. Gray, on the other hand, wasn't exactly as pleased that he had to cooperate with his fellow student and arguably his other brother, Lyon. The boys had been glaring daggers at each other for the entire journey to the village, causing almost silent giggles being directed towards them from their comrades.

Upon arriving, the village chieftain directed group to a cave entrance. He informed them that a huge demon had been digging through the cave so much that particular areas of the village had begun collapsing. Determination flowing through their veins, the group entered the cave, preparing themselves for a fight. However, they could never have prepared themselves for what was to come.

After a lot of searching, they came into an opening. Claw marks were clearly present in the dirt, but there was one thing that worried them. Claw marks and footprints in varying different sizes didn't bode well at all. Suddenly, the earth began to rumble and out of a giant hole, ten huge demons charged at the wizards. They were heavily build with rough purple skin. Their claws were the size of a human arm and just as thick, if not thicker. The two teams were quickly surrounded and Erza instructed everyone to split off and take down their own demon. Natsu ignited his fists, punching his demon right in the face. Lucy summoned Virgo and pulled out her whip. Erza requipped into her Purgatory armour, yes she had no mercy. Wendy blasted her demon with a roar. Gray created an icy sword to slice down his foe. Lyon created a frozen dragon, striking the demon in the chest. Chelia howled with all her might. Yuka sent wave after wave weakening the beast. Sherry created a rock doll in order to tower over the demon and Toby got his green claws at the ready. Despite the demons' huge size, they had definitely been overestimated. It wasn't long until people had finished their fights. Natsu was first, of course, followed swiftly by Erza. The demons were falling down like flies. Lyon had just about finished his fight and turned to check on Gray. The raven was just about finished with his too and was delivering the final blow. That's when he sensed it, Lyon turned slightly after hearing a slight rumbling that, apparently, only heard. Another demon pounced, claws at the ready, heading straight for Gray. Said wizard had just taken down his demon and was admiring his handiwork, completely unaware to the oncoming threat. _Shit_ , Lyon thought as he made a mad dash for his brother. He called out his name and that's when the world seemed to slow down. Gray got a brief look at Lyon before being pushed to the rocky floor. Warning signals were flaring through his mind, telling him that he shouldn't turn around. However, when he heard two female voices cry "LYON-SAMA!" He knew he just had to view scene for himself… and instantly regretted it.

Lyon was stood where Gray once was with a huge claw piercing through his body as if he were a human kebab. His guild mates stood shocked as Wendy and Chelia rushed over to the wounded ice wizard. The demon ripped its claw out of the frail body and prepared to strike one more. Everyone charged straight at the demon, fearing that they would not make it to their comrade in time. Suddenly, deathly sharp ice lances struck through the demon's rough skin, causing the beast to stagger over to one of the cave walls. A traumatised raven was standing in front of his older brother, tears pouring down his face. "YOU BASTARD!" He wailed, charging at the demon again. Gray created two icy swords and sliced clean through the creature's chest, but he didn't stop there. As he was fighting, Gray managed to pick up on the conversation behind him.

"…nothing we can do…"

"…too much blood…"

Gray continued slicing away at the demon's corpse; it wasn't until Natsu and Erza had to forcibly pull him away from the creature that he gave up on his rampage. The trio dashed to Lyon's side as the silverette smiled up at his younger brother.

"Lyon…" Gray stuttered. "You're gonna be fine, just hang in there, okay?"

"Heh…" Lyon chuckled, more blood spewing from his mouth and open wound. "Do y-ou… really… thi-nk… I'll sur-vive th-is?"

"Don't you dare even think about dying, you bastard! I don't give you permission to die!"

"I'll… ma-ke sure… to say… 'Hi' to Ur… for you."

"Lyon please…" Gray wept. "I can't lose you too."

"Listen up… ev-eryone…" Lyon slowly turned his head to face his guild mates' sorrowful gazes. "Thanks for… everything… yo-u've done… for me… I can't… imagine… wh-at my… life wou-ld have… been like with-out… Lam-ia Scale… Gray…" his attention turned back to the raven. "I'm… sorry for… every-thing I did… in the past… I'm hon-est-ly glad that… we could… meet again…" The ice wizard's gaze turned to nothing, his eyes devoid of life.

"LYON!" Gray screamed as his team gathered round him in support.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall fell silent upon hearing the fate of the Lamia Scale wizard. Makarov had a quick discussion about the job before they finally got settled at the bar. Gray immediately walked out of the building. His tears no longer fell, yet it was obvious to all that he was holding back until he was out of sight. The remaining members of the team were positioned at the bar, silently drinking away until Lucy decided to break the ice.

"Is Gray gonna be alright?"

"Not for a while…" Natsu muttered, soothing his partner who was still a bit shaken up from the event.

"I just wish there was something I could have done," Wendy sobbed. "If I was stronger, Lyon-san wouldn't be…"

"Wendy don't say that," Carla halted the child. "It's not your fault. Lyon's wounds were just too severe. There was no way he could have been saved."

"That idiot's only gonna blame himself for all this," Natsu mentioned. "It's gonna take him a long time to get over this."

"I don't think he'll ever get over this," Erza frowned. "Lyon was the last link Gray had to his past. The last think that kept him connected to his old life and loved ones. Not to mention this is the third time someone he loved has sacrificed their life for his."

Gray wasn't seen again at the guild for the next few days and it had an effect on everyone. Juvia was in shambles ever since Lyon died and was barely able to hold herself together during the funeral. Lamia had invited the majority of Fairy Tail and many other guild's as everyone wanted to pay their respects for the late wizard. There was only one person that didn't show up. Natsu began getting more and more concerned for his rival. The guild hadn't bothered to check up on him once since the tragic event. Natsu had pondered the thought, but things always got in the way. His concerns slowly rising, the fire dragon brought it upon himself to visit his rival. Gray shouldn't be left alone while he was hurting and even though Natsu wasn't exactly the best person for the job, if he didn't do it, who would? Upon reaching the house, Natsu forced the door open and was met with the one thing that had worried him the most.

Gray's form lying lifeless on the floorboards.

Right next to a suicide note.

* * *

 **I didn't honestly plan on this ending the way it did but, meh, it seemed fitting so I went for it. I hope you all enjoyed this angsty one-shot of mine... please don't kill me. :p**

 **If someone gets the pun in the title, I love you! XD**

 **See you in the next fic! ;)**


End file.
